User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 2: POPGOES
Welcome to my second fan game review! Today, we'll look at '''POPGOES '''by Kane Carter. Well, technically, Kane didn't make the game all by himself. He actually had a huge group of people help him out over the game's development. Heck, even Emil "Ace" Macko of Five Nights at Candy's fame helped out a little bit. However, POPGOES was published on GameJolt under Kane's name, and so when I talk about the "creator" of POPGOES, I'll be referring to Kane. Anyway, let's get this review underway. Story: 10/10 Much like Five Nights at Candy's 1, POPGOES tries to tie itself into the Five Nights at Freddy's lore. However, while Candy's only really involves the plot of FNaF 2, POPGOES ties itself into the first three Freddy's games, with 4 and Sister Location not existing in the POPGOES timeline. Basically, the majority of POPGOES' story takes place after the events of FNaF 3. A man, whose name I will hide due to spoilers, buys most of the goods from the Fazbear's Fright auction, and plans to use them in his own pizzeria. This new pizzeria, called "Popgoes' Pizza", uses state-of-the-art technology to provide a fun enviroment for patrons. However, you have the night shift and must avoid being killed by those characters. Shocking, isn't it? Anyway, that's all I can say without spoiling the game's excellent story. What I will say is that prior to release, POPGOES had a spin-off titled "POPGOES ARCADE", which contains major elements to the plot. If you really wanna understand the story, you gotta play both games. Gameplay: 10/10 As I said before, you play as a night watchman defending yourself from the animatronic animals. However, that's kind of a lie. Only one animatronic can kill you, the Blackrabbit. Even then, this character needs to be built before she can even hurt you! However, that's where the bad news comes into play: all of the other animatronics are gonna work together in order to build Blackrabbit. The titular Popgoes will do most of the actual work. He'll go to different rooms and use 3D printers to create pieces of Blackrabbit, which he will put on a table behind you. Once he has all the pieces, welp, it's game over. The other characters are more of a back-up to Popgoes. Blake the Badger will attempt to hack your camera system so you can't see or control anything. Sara and Saffron will attempt to crawl through the vents and steal your monitor. Finally, Stone the Crow will make your Panic meter rise. Yeah, there's a Panic Meter in this game, and having it fill up is one of the only two ways you can die in this game. If it fills up, you get jumpscared by one of the characters. However, this is most likely a hallucination than the animatronics actually attacking you. Other than that, there's still a ton of cool stuff in POPGOES. Interactive phone calls, multiple endings, and much more make this fangame an unique experience. Graphics: 8/10 The graphics in this game are pretty good. The animatronics almost look like Scott Cawthon himself modeled them, and the envirroment is pretty darn unique for a fan game. However, one flaw is the minigame graphics, which look just like FNaF 3's. I'm not saying FNaF 3's graphics are bad, I'm just saying there needs to be some originality. Audio: 7/10 Sadly, the weakest part of POPGOES is the audio department. The ambience sounds neat at first, but really starts to wear you down after a while. Also, at least 75% of the soundtrack are versions of Pop Goes the Weasel. We get it, the weasel's name is Popgoes. Har har har. However, the main menu music is AWESOME. Replay Value: 9/10 There's a ton of replay value in this game. I say this because the Extras menu is HUGE. There's tons of behind-the-scenes screenshots, bios about the team, and much, MUCH more. That's not even counting the Custom Night and multiple endings! If you want a fangame you can explore and mess around with for a while, POPGOES has you covered. GRAND TOTAL: 44/50 (88) (B+) All in all, POPGOES is truly a masterpiece of FNaF fan games. It's not every day you see a fangame with multiple endings without resorting to terms like "Bad Ending" or "Good Ending". The game has a ton of replay value, and the game is pretty darn fun and unique. Teamwork truly does make the dream work, POPGOES team. See you in P2. Hey, look at that! I went an entire POPGOES review without saying "It's a Popgoes promotion!" I surprise myself sometimes. Category:Blog posts